Episódios
Este artigo contém uma lista das Temporadas e Episódios do seriado Os Simpsons. Para obter uma lista em ordem alfabética e não dividida em Temporadas, visite a Categoria:Episódios. Neste artigo estão todos os episódios de Os Simpsons, tudo organizado, para o seu melhor conforto visual e para achar o episódio mais rápido. As imagens são das Capas dos DVDs já lançados de cada temporada. Veja também: Tirinhas do Tracey Ullman Show, Episódios não produzidos ou Episódios banidos Escolha a temporada: 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 Temporada 0 200px (não contam como número de episódio) Ver artigo principal: Tirinhas do Tracey Ullman Show 1 Temporada 200px (episódios 1-13) #O prêmio de Natal #Bart, o gênio #A odisséia de Homer #Problemas em casa #Bart, o general #A Lisa tristonha #Chamando os Simpsons #Conversa fiada #Uma vida turbulenta #A noite de folga de Homer #Os Crepes da Ira #Krusty se machuca #Numa noite encantada Temporada 2 Arquivo:200px-Simpsons_s2.png (episódios 14-35) #A prova final #Simpson e Dalila #A casa da árvore dos horrores #Peixe de três olhos #Homer dançarino #Momento da verdade #Bart contra a Ação de Graças #Bart, o destemido #Comichão, Coçadinha e Marge #Bart é atropelado #Todo mundo morre um dia #Nós somos jovens, jovens #Homer contra Lisa e o 8º Mandamento #O amor é belo #Irmão, onde estarás? #Cachorro reprovado #Dinheiro de velho #Capricha no retrato #O professor substituto #Guerra conjugal #Três homens e um gibi #Dívida de sangue Temporada 3 Arquivo:200px-Simpsons_s3.png(episódios 36-59) #Papai muito louco #A verdade sempre triunfa #Quando Flanders falha #Bart, o assassino #Definindo Homer #Tal pai, tal palhaço #A casa da árvore dos horrores II #Um cavalo para Lisa #Sábados de trovão #Moe flamejante #Burns compra e vende #Como casei com Marge #Bart radialista #Lisa palpiteira #Bancando a babá - EPISÓDIO 50 #Bart, o amante #Homer batedor #Vocações diferentes #Cão de morte #Coronel Homer #O viúvo negro #Show de Otto #Os amigos de Bart se Apaixonam #Me dá um dinheiro aí Temporada 4 Arquivo:200px-Simpsons_s4.png(episódios 60-81) #Acampamento Krusty #Um bonde chamado Marge #Homer, o herege #Lisa, a rainha da beleza #A casa da árvore dos horrores III #Comichão e Coçadinha, o Filme #Marge arranja um emprego #Um novo vizinho #Homer escavadeira, um homem da neve #A primeira palavra de Lisa #As três safenas de Homer #Marge contra o monotrilho #A escolha de Selma #Irmão de ocasião #Lisa, meu amor #Vai uma loura geladinha #Última saída para Springfield #Aonde chegamos: mais um show de imagens dos Simpsons #A barreira #O Grande Dia #Marge vai para a cadeia #Krusty sai do ar Temporada 5 Arquivo:200px-Simpsons_s5.png(episódios 82-103) #O quarteto de Homer #A ameaça #Homer vai ao colégio #O ursinho #A casa da árvore dos horrores IV #As escapadas de Marge #A criança enrustida de Bart #Os escoteiros da vizinhança #A última tentação de Homer #Como aprendi a gostar do jogo Springfield #Homer, o vigilante #Bart fica famoso #Homer e Apu #Lisa e a boneca falante #Homer astronauta #De olho em Springfield #Bart ganha um elefante #O herdeiro do Sr. Burns #A canção do doce e perigoso Skinner - EPISÓDIO 100 #O menino que sabia demais #O amante de Lady Bouvier #Os segredos de um casamento bem sucedido Temporada 6 Arquivo:200px-Simpsons_s6.png(episódios 104-128) #Um Bart na escuridão #Rival de Lisa #Mais um show dos Simpsons #O mundo de Comichão e Coçadinha #As trapaças eleitorais de Bob #A casa da árvore dos horrores V #A Namoradinha de Bart #Lisa no hóquei #Tarado Homer #Vovô e a disfunção sexual #Medo de voar #Homer, o grande #E com Maggie já são três #O cometa Bart #Homie, o palhaço #Bart vs. Austrália #Homer contra as cunhadas #Nasce um Burns #O casamento de Lisa #Vinte e cinco cachorrinhos #A associação de pais e mestres debanda #A volta de Springfield #Operação Springfield #O limoeiro de tróia #Quem matou o Senhor Burns? (1ª Parte) Temporada 7 Arquivo:200px-Simpsons_s7.png(episódios 129-153) #Quem matou o Senhor Burns? (2ª Parte) #O homem radioativo #Lar doce diccly-lar #Bart vende sua alma #Lisa, a vegetariana #A casa da árvore dos horrores VI #Homer tamanho família #Vovó Simpson #O último crime de Bob #138º Episódio espetacular de Os Simpsons #Marge, não se orgulhe #O time de Homer #Dois maus vizinhos #Cenas da luta de classes em Springfield #Bart, o delator #Lisa, a iconoclasta #O substituto #O dia em que a violência morreu #Um peixe chamado Selma #Bart pega a estrada #22 Curtas sobre Springfield #Vovô Simpson e seu neto em "A Maldição dos Infernais Peixes Voadores" - EPISÓDIO 150 #Muito Apu por quase nada #Homer, o rei do festival #Verão quente Temporada 8 Arquivo:180px-Simpsons8.jpg(episódios 154-178) #A casa da árvore dos horrores VII #Só se muda 2 vezes #Homer, saco de pancadas #O filho do Sr. Burns #Bart trabalha à noite #Milhouse dividido #A grande paixão de Lisa #Furacão Neddy #A misteriosa viagem de Homer #Arquivo S #O mundo dos negócios de Marge #A montanha da loucura #Simpsons, supercalifragilespiralidoso #Homer na TV #Humofobia #Um irmão fora de série #Minha irmã, minha babá #Homer contra a Lei Seca #Segredo confidencial #Motim canino #Lisa e o velhote #Em Marge confiamos #O inimigo de Homer #O grande show dos Simpsons #A guerra secreta de Lisa Simpson Temporada 9 Arquivo:180px-Season9.jpg(episódios 179-203) #A cidade de Nova York Vs. Homer Simpson #O diretor e o soldado #O saxofone de Lisa #A casa da árvore dos horrores VIII #A família cartucho #O craque é Bart #O casamento de Apu #Lisa, a cética #Propriedade indesejada #Milagre de Natal #Cantando e dançando #Bart no circo #Uma jóia de seita #O ônibus #A última tentação de Krusty #Indenização desastrada #Lisa, uma Simpson #Um novo amigo #Na onda do mar #Um negócio de trilhões #Programa para criança #Empate de titãs - EPISÓDIO 200 #O rei da montanha #Lisa se perdeu #Marge, posso botar para quebrar? Temporada 10 Arquivo:200px-Simpsons_s10.png (episódios 204-226) #A banha do baile #O mágico de Springfield #Bart uma mãe #A casa da árvore dos horrores IX #Quando nasce uma fofoca #Jogado ao vento #Lisa tira um "A" #Homer Simpson com problema de rim #Homer, o guarda-costa #Viva Ned Flanders #Um bom Bart não deixa se dobrar #Um domingo terrível #Homer é o máximo #Estou com o cupido #Marge, o terror das ruas #Dêem um lugar para Lisa #Homer caminhoneiro #Histórias bíblicas dos Simpsons #Mamãe e a arte de papai #O velho e o mau estudante #Não pode comprar meu amor #Eles salvaram a inteligência de Lisa #Trinta minutos sobre Tókio Temporada 11 left|240px (episódios 227-248) #Além da mancada do trovão #O irmãozinho drogado #Adivinhe quem vem para criticar #A casa da árvore dos horrores X #Homer o fazendeiro #Um amor de pai #Os oito desvalidos #Leve minha mulher, nojento! #A grande vigarice #A pequena grande mãe #Fé de Menos #Bilionário por um dia #Duncan, O Furioso #Sozinho outra vez #Missionário impossível #Pigmaleão #Bart no futuro #Sem Vícios #O assassinato do jacaré #O último sapateado em Springfield #Uma Marge Muito Doida #Por trás das risadas Temporada 12 Arquivo:200px-Simpsons_s12.png(episódios 249-269) #No Dia das Bruxas XI #Um conto de duas Springfields - EPISÓDIO 250 #Krusty é papai #Lisa, defensora das árvores #O preço da dignidade #O computador Alcagüete #Os grandes Golpistas #Revolta na Neve #É o Homer! #Mamãe coruja #O pior episódio de todos #Tênis, a grande ameaça #O dia da vingança #Novos garotos na área #Homer faz greve de fome #Adeusinho boboca #O safári #Trilogia do erro #Eu vou à Rezalândia #Filhos de um idiota #Contos da Carochinha Temporada 13 Arquivo:220px-The_Simpsons_13_DVD.png(episódios 270-291) #A casa da árvore dos horrores XII #Todo Pai tem uma juíza que é uma fera #Homer, o Moe #O Sr. Burns está amando #O mistério da Pedreira Assombrada #Uma questão de Fé #Briga em Família #Marge Agridoce #De boca bem fechada #Uma proposta não muito decente #O Bart quer por que quer #O último pistoleiro do Oeste #O velho e a chave #Histórias de Domínio Público #Feitiço de Lisa - NO BRASIL #Fim de Semana em Burnsie #A Homenagem #O ataque do Papai Furioso #Pulando a cerca #Caloura por um dia #A culpa é do Homer #Tudo em nome da Lei Temporada 14 210px(episódios 292-313) #No Dia das Bruxas XIII #Como passei minhas férias no Rock #Bart vs. Lisa vs. 3ª Série #Grande Marge #Sem Teto #O Grande Detetive #Edna vai se casar #O Pai que sabia de menos #Os braços fortes da Mamãe - EPISÓDIO 300 #Pedindo à Deus #O novo Bart #Soletrando #A paixão de Ned #Krusty vai a Washington #Homer magnata #Eu quero ver o céu #Três gays do condomínio #Cara cadê meu rancho #Velho Covarde #Pare Minha Mulher, Por Favor #Bart vai a guerra #Moe e Maggie Temporada 15 210px(episódios 314-335) #A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores - Parte XIV #Minha Mãe é Uma Fugitiva #Presidente por acidente #Os Monólogos da Rainha #O Homem Que é Fera #Hoje, Eu Sou Um Palhaço #Essa é a 15º Temporada #Marge Contra Solteiros, Idosos, Casais Sem Filhos, Adolescentes e Gays #Eu Robô #Desabafos de Uma Dona de Casa Furiosa #Marge viaja na história #Milhouse Não Mora Mais Aqui #Inteligente #O Ziff Veio Jantar #O Dia da Co-Dependência #Delinquente Errante #Um Casamento Muito Doido #Homer e Marge em Fuga #Homer Torta #Como Não Éramos #A Bandeira e o Bart #Guerra da Imprensa Temporada 16 210px|left (episódios 336-356) #A Casa Árvore dos Horrores Parte XV #Vale Tudo na Guerra da Cozinha #Dormindo com seu Inimigo #Ela era minha namorada #O Gordo e o Garotinho #O Expresso Homer #Mamãe no bar do Moe #Jogada desesperada de Homer e Ned #O Rap do Bart #O Casamenteiro #Em Um dia claro não consigo ver a Minha Irmã #Goo Goo Gai Pan #O Trailer do Homer #O Informante das Sete Cervejas #Futuro-Drama - EPISÓDIO 350 #Não Tema o Carpinteiro #O Coração do Bart #Destroi-se um Astro #Graças À Deus, Chegou o Juízo Final #Em Casa Longe do Homer #O Pai, O Filho e O Santo Hóspede Temporada 17 (episódios 357-378) #O Desafio dos Manatis #A Garota que Dormia Pouco #Milhouse Duro de Matar #A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVI #Marge Mimando o Filho #Vejam como Homer corre #A Última das Mães de Chapeu Vermelho #O Bob Italiano #O Conto de Natal dos Simpsons #O Pai do Homer #Para onde estamos indo? #O Zelador Cantor #História Quase Sem Fim #Bart Tem Duas Mães #Homer Simpson, Essa É a Sua Esposa #Abe de Um Milhão de Dólares #Beijos, Beijos, Golpe a Indiana #As Histórias Mais Molhadas da História #Garotas Só Querem Somar #A Amnésia da Marge #A Evolução do Homer #Conselheiros Marge e Homer Temporada 18 (episódios 379-400) #O Mauricinho, o Chef, sua Mulher e seu Homer #Jazzy e as Gatinhas #Por favor Homer, não faça isso #A casa da árvore dos horrores XVII #G.I. (D'oh!) #Moe e Lisa #Sorvete de Marge (Com Cabelos Azuis Claros) #Casal Esquisito #Kill Gil: Vols. 1 & 2 #A esposa aquática #A vingança é um prato que se serve três vezes #Pequena Grande Garota #Crescendo com Springfield #Caipiras cantantes #Vovô-Romeu e sua Julieta #Homer, o Paparazzi #Marge na Internet #O Grande Perdedor #Bombeiros Ladrões #Pare, Senão o Meu Cachorro Atira! #24 minutos #O Massacre do Depoimento de Kent - 400º Episódio Temporada 19 (episódios 401-420) #Ele adora Voar e Ele faz D'ohs #O Homer de Sevilha #O Homer Guincho #Eu Não Quero Saber Porque o Passarinho na Gaiola Canta #A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores Parte XVIII #Milhouse Fica Orfão #Maridos e Facas #Funeral a um Amigo #Eterna Bobeira da Mente do Simpson #De Muitos, Wiggum #Show dos Anos 90 #Amor a moda de Springfield #O Delator #Disque 'N' de Nerd #Fumo na filha #Papai Fujão #A vaca do Apocalipse #Qualquer Sundance desses #Mona Louca #Tudo Sobre Lisa Temporada 20 Arquivo:230px-The_Simpsons-S20_cover.jpg(episódios 421-441) #Sexo, Espiões e Caças Idiotas #Bart perdido #Dois Garotos na Maior Fria #A Casa da árvore dos horrores XIX #Curvas Perigosas #Homer e Lisa Trocam Palavras Cruzadas #Meu Mypod e o cabo de vassoura #Queimaduras e Abelhas #Lisa a Rainha do Romance #Tire Minha Vida, Por Favor #Como o Teste Foi Vencido #Sem Empréstimo Denovo, Naturalmente #O Desaparecimento de Maggie #Em nome do Avô #Casamos Denovo #Moe e Maya pequeninos #O Bom, o Triste e a Drogada #Papai Sabe Nada #Waverly Hills, Onde os Simpsons não tem Vez #Quatro Grandes Mulheres e Manicures #Indo à Homérica Temporada 21 (episódios 441-464) #Homer a Baleia #Bart Tira 'Menos Zero' #A Esperança da Grande Esposa #A Casa dos Horrores XX #O Diabo Veste Nada #Partidas e Verduras #Caipiras e cabos de Vassoura #Oh, onde está seu irmão, Bart? #Quintas-feiras com Abe #"Era uma vez" em Springfield - EPISÓDIO 450 #Um Milhão de Dólares Talvez #Garoto Conhece Curling #A Cor Amarela #Postais de Cunha #Roubando em Primeira Base #Maior História já Contada #Excelente História Americana #Chefe dos Corações #A Pequena Baleia #Ao Vigia com Carinho #O Blues do Moe #O Bob Que Mora ao Lado #Julgue-me com Ternura Temporada 22 (episódios 465-486) #Musical do Ensino Fundamental #A Lisa Caridosa #O Preço de Bart #A Casa dos Horrores XXI #Lisa Simpson, Esta Não é a Sua Vida #Monty,o Tolo #Corrida De Pássaros #A Luta antes do Natal #Donnie Bolasco #Mães que Gostaria de Esquecer #Moe Inflamado #Homer o Paizão #Fios azuis e Grisalhos #Papai Furioso - o Filme #A Lição do Escorpião #Somos um Barato de Verão #Um Amor Sufocante #A Grande Simpsina #As Verdadeiras Donas de Casa de Tony Gordo #Homer Mãos de Tesoura #500 Chaves #A Pesca Mortal de Ned Temporada 23 200px (episódios 487-507) #O Falcão e o Trapalhão #Bart Stops to Smell the Roosevelts #A Casa da Árvore do Horrores XXII #Os Substitutos #A Esposa Gourmet #A Farsa do Livro #O Homem da Calça de Flanela Azul #The Ten-Per-Cent Solution #Fim de ano do Futuro Passado #Politicamente incapaz, com Homer Simpson #A Rede D'oh-cial #Moe Vai De Trapos Até Riquezas #A Filha Também se Levanta #Ausência Prolongada - EPISÓDIO 500 #Saída pelo Kwik-E-Mart #Como Encontrei sua Mãe #Eles, Robôs #Cuidado com o Bart Traidor #A Diversão que Bart Jamais Terá de Novo #O Espião que me Ensinava #O Evento Secreto de Ned e Edna #Lisa toca Gaga Temporada 24 (episódios 509-530) #Um Rio de Emoções #A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XXIII #Bebê a Bordo? #O Desaparecimento de Abie #Acertando as Contas #Cresce uma árvore em Springfield #O Dia Em Que a Terra Ficou Bacana #Para um Vira-Lata, com Amor #Homer Preparado Para o Fim #Um Teste Antes de Tentar #Em Busca de Tutores #Amar é de Lascar #Eu sou Você Amanhã #Vaidoso Vovô #Olho Por Olho #O Morcego Justiceiro e a Corte Juvenil #Do que as Mulheres Gostam #Pulpit Friction - Tempo de Violência #Negócio Muito Arriscado #O Pequeno Impostor #A Saga de Carl #Nos Trilhos do Amor Temporada 25 210px (Episódios 531 -552) #Homerland #A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XXIV #Quatro Arrependimentos e um Funeral #Só Se Vive Uma Vez #Um Parto Inesquecível #Uma Amiga Para Lisa #Um Submarino Que Não Era Amarelo #Um Natal Pra Lá de Especial #O Pirata Prateado #Casada Com O Blob #A Vida Secreta de Marge #Nas Asas da Loucura #O Homem que Evoluiu Demais #Três Anciãos e um Pupilo #A Guerra da Arte #Os Simpsons na Copa do Mundo #Pais e Filhos #Dias de um Futuro Futuro #O Que Esperar Quando Bart Está Esperando #Blocos Vorazes #Amigos Comprados #A Ligeira Glória de Um Covarde Temporada 26 #Lágrimas de um Palhaço #Quando o Relacionamento Afunda #Negócio de Família #A Casa da Árvore dos Horroses XXV #Opostos Mas Nem Tanto #Simpsorama #Quem Rí por Ultimo #A Banda Covercraft #Um Natal Sem Família #Um Banquete Indigesto #O Novo Amigo do Bart #O Homem que Caiu do Céu #Revolta de Peso #Quer uma Carona? #Uma Princesa em Springfield #Patrulha do Céu #Esperando o Sr. Duffman #De Olhos Bem Abertos #Em Pé de Guerra #Lições do Passado #Chega de Bullying #Mathlete's Feat Categoria:Índice da Wikisimpsons Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Os Simpsons Categoria:Artigos sobre episódios Categoria:Artigos